1. Field of the Technology
The devices and methods described herein relate to baseball bats.
2. Discussion
A baseball bat is an elongated device used, in the sport of baseball, to hit a pitched ball into the playing field. A typical bat has a barrel, a throat, and a handle. The bat's circumference is greatest at a location of the barrel, which is adjacent the top of the bat, and the circumference is smallest at a location of the handle, which is adjacent the bottom of the bat. In the throat, the bat tapers from the dimension of the circumference of a location of the barrel to that of a location of the handle. The circumferential surface of the barrel is typically intended to strike a baseball. The handle includes a portion that is sized to be grasped by a user's hands. At the bottom end, a typical baseball bat terminates in a knob that projects radially outward, such that the knob has a larger circumference than that of other adjacent parts of the handle.